Patient Gratitude
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: My little add-on to Dead Drop! Inspired by the smirk Sharon gave Andy when she discovered leaning and looking handsome! First time writing in awhile, so be gentle! Look forward to reading your nuggets of love!


My addition to 5X17 "Dead Drop"

First, let me say, THEY ARE FRAKKIN ENGAGED! OMFG! #SHANDY Ok, now that I've gotten that out if the way, let's get started.

Inspired by the smirk Sharon gave Andy after noticing him leaning and looking all handsome ;P!

As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

All mistakes are my own. This is the first time, I've written in a long time!

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

Taking his tie off, Andy is standing in front of the closet as Sharon saunters in the room, so quietly he doesn't hear her. He turns around to walk towards the bench at the foot of the bed and is startle by her leaning against the wall, biting her lower lip admiring him.

"How long have you been watching me?" He inquires as they meet crossing the room.

"Long enough," she whispers with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I see." He replies before placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"I'm sorry about dinner." She echoes her previous apology, running her hands up his back.

"Mm, it's ok. I understand." He whispers stepping back to admire her. "Something tells me that's not what you were thinking while you gawked at me."

"Me, gawk, never!" She teases winking at him.

"Yes, you! I caught you several times tonight. If Rusty weren't home, I can only imagine the things that would have occurred." He says unbuttoning his shirt.

"Speaking of Rusty, he isn't home anymore." She whispers sliding her cardigan off her shoulders.

"Oh, really? Did you run him off, so you could have your way with your handsome boyfriend?" He inquires before kissing her shoulder.

She releases a deep a moan mixed with laughter before answering, "It's a possibility, I did."

"Wow." Is all he can say before she encases his lips in a sensual kiss.

Breaking the kiss, she bites his lower lip causing him moan deeply. She laughs as she finishes unbuttoning his shirt.

"How long did it take you to work up the nerve to run him off?" He inquires.

She laughs before responding, "I didn't do a thing, honestly. He kind of just read the signs."

"Signs?" Andy inquires standing before half dressed.

"Yes, signs. My inability to focus on any point of conversation without glancing at you. Those kinds of signs." She assures him as she unbuckles his pants.

He smirks as he lifts her tank over her arms. His non-reply lets her know she has him right where she wants him. She smirks as she pulls him by his exposed boxer briefs towards the bed with her. "Wow, I should lean and be handsome more often." He teases.

"You're always handsome to me." She confesses. "However, that suit is what really did it for me."

"I'll take note of that." He assures her, sliding his hands down the waistband of her yoga pants, gliding them down her legs.

"Good." She whispers in his ear, before pulling it into her mouth with a soft popping sound.

As the continue to undress each other, words of pure admiration and love are exchanged. They fall back onto the bed and their passion begins to ignite slowly and tenderly.

Rolling onto their sides, Sharon traces Andy's scars from his surgery to add the stints to his heart, and he trails his fingers down her spine, and whispers, "I'm still here."

She gazes into his eyes, and whispers," I am forever grateful for it, too."

Pulling her hand to his lips, he places a soft kiss on it, before saying, "I love you, Sharon."

"I love you, too." She says pushing him on his back and straddling him.

"What did I ever do to deserve a woman like you?" He muses aloud running his hands over her thighs.

"You were patient." She says before leaning down to engulf his lips in a heady kiss.

As their passion oozes through the kiss it guides them into one of the most expressive and explosive rounds of lovemaking they have yet to experience. Sheets are strewn. Hair a complete mess. A light sheen of sweat highlighting their bodies. Breathing ragged but thoroughly sated. Not one ounce of love unexpressed. As their breaths begin to even out, she snuggles into his chest, as he pulls the lone blanket over them. She whispers," Goodnight, handsome." Kissing her forehead, he whispers, "Goodnight beautiful." They close their eyes and allow the sweet dreams and beautiful hopes for the future lull them into a peaceful slumber.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

Thank you for reading. I look forward to your nuggets of love! Adios lovelies!


End file.
